


Entrapdak Valentines

by DeckofDragons



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Hordak recalls the existence of Valentine's Day when it's already practically too late.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Entrapdak Valentines

Valentine’s Day and what it celebrated was the kind of thing so far out of Hordak’s usual mode of thinking that he’d totally forgotten about it until he happened to pass by a group of clones discussing it amongst themselves in the hall. And even then, the importance of it didn’t hit him until he was standing outside the lab doors.

He should’ve gotten Entrapta something for it… right? They’d never really discussed what their relationship was beyond affirming that they were lab partners but since settling into Dryll they’d only grown closer, touching often, to the point of cuddling at times, and even sharing the occasional soft kiss. So… he should’ve gotten her something for it. It was too late now though. … But perhaps he could still salvage _something_. It was worth a try anyway.

Trying not to be awkward about it, he turned and stiffly walked back down the hall. When he got the kitchen, the staff were bustling about, busy making something. The head chef slipped away to approach him as soon as he stepped in.

“How may I help you sir?” she said with a congenial smile without even a trace of the intimidation she’d shown back when he’d first moved in.

“Approximately how long do you estimate it might take to bake a batch of tiny cupcakes and arrange them into the shape of a Valentines heart?” It was the only thing he could think to do. Perhaps while he waited for the cupcakes he could run out to the market and get her a gift. Even if there was no way he could come up with an idea for, let alone actually find a good gift, it’d be better than nothing.

“Hmmm…” she glanced back at the kitchen behind her; things seemed to be slowing down. “Seems were just about done with that.”

Indeed it was true, the staff were in the midst of arranging tiny cupcakes, covered in pink frosting, onto a platter in a shape of a heart. Hordak took a breath to ask why they were doing such a thing but didn’t get a single word out before…

“Hordak!”

He turned his head to watch Entrapta enter. “Good morning,” he said, trying sound not anxious.

“Good morning!” She smiled at him before looking away, her expression melting to one of vague worry. “I uh… didn’t think I’d see you here. Hmm… but anyway…” A rope of her hair snaked out to carefully lift the platter of cupcakes, seconds after the final one had been placed, and moved it around to offer to Hordak. “Happy Valentines Day! I kind of forgot about it until Scorpia called me this morning to ask me what you and I were doing for it. So, I didn’t really have time to get you anything real. And I know you don’t really like cupcakes a whole lot but they fit the theme best and it was all I could think of. They’re kind of cute though, right? … Sorry I forgot.”

Hordak struggled to keep his face neutral as he accepted the platter. Not only has she’d forgotten as well, a huge relief all on its own, but she also agreed that their relationship warranted Valentines gifts. “Thank you. They are cute. And to be honest, I forgot too and came in here to request this exact thing for you.”

“Oh? Really?”

“Yes, really. I too apologize for forgetting. It’s not the most important holiday but… I would like to wish you a Happy Valentine’s Day too even if I lack a gift to go with it.” Because there was no way he could ever hand her back the cupcakes even if that had been his only plan before.

“That’s okay, we can share the cupcakes and next year, we’ll both do better… assuming we remember anyway. But anyway, I’m glad I’m not the only one who forgot.”

“Yes, we’ll both do better next year.” Probably anyway, unless they both forgot again which was possible, they both had a tendency to be pretty absentminded about dates and holidays. “For now, shall we get to work in the lab and tonight perhaps have a nice dinner?”

“Of course!” She fell in step with him as they left the kitchen.

They wouldn’t be having a very romantic Valentine’s Day but this was better than nothing.


End file.
